Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Engines Rising
by Kingstriker
Summary: Reboot of my previous TF and T&F crossovers. When the Decepticons find energon on the Island of Sodor, the engines become the new targets. The Autobots must protect the island and defeat Megatron's forces before the island is reduced to rubble. However, will the Autobots get help from a heroic little blue tank engine?
1. Chapter 1: Island of Energon

_**I wanted to redo this because I thought my last two crossovers were not that good. However, people still seemed to like them and I'm glad. But this time I plan to bring out the Beast Hunters element. By that I mean add Predaking into it and change some of the character's roles. So here it is, TFP Beast Hunters: Engines Rising!**_

* * *

Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Engines Rising

Chapter 1: Island of Energon

_**Sodor...**_

It was a normal day on the Island of Sodor...at least that's what they thought. Thomas was at Knapford Station picking up passengers. Gordon came up whistling loudly.

"Express coming through!" Gordon exclaimed.

"Hello Gordon, how are you?" Thomas asked.

"I'm feeling great, I always feel great when I'm pulling the express!" Gordon scoffed.

Their conversation was interrupted when Percy rolled up beside them.

"Thomas, I found something hidden in the quarry!" Percy said.

"What is it Percy?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, it's blue and they glow. Can you come look?" Percy asked.

"Sorry Percy, I'm much too busy right now! I'll have to come later." Thomas said before leaving the station.

Percy sighed and decided to go back to the quarry to look at the blue objects. A few minutes later he arrived back at the quarry, there was no one around...or so he thought. As he rounded a bend, he could see the blue objects were now being being placed in crates for pickup and 3 large robots surrounding them. Percy gasped and backed into a sighting. He had never seen these things before. They were purple and slim. Two of them had tires on their backs and the other had wings. They also had double-band visors and sharp claws.

"What are they?" Percy whispered.

He accidently backed into a pile of rocks making them give away and tumble down to the ground. The robots turned around and notice a small green engine. Percy quickly made himself look asleep. In his mind he whimpered. He could hear footsteps approaching and he kept his eyes shut. The footsteps stopped but he dared not open his eyes. One of the robots kicked Percy's buffer jolting Percy's eyes open wide. The vehicons were shocked at seeing a living train, there was no faction symbol so they must have inhabited this island. No matter, the robots transformed their hands into guns. Percy shook.

"Uh-oh!"

_~cue Transformers Prime Beast Hunters intro~_

_**In Jasper, Nevada...**_

The Autobots Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead had just came back from obtaining energon from an energon mine made by the Decepticons. Jack, Miko and Raf were sitting on the couch watching TV and they waved to their friends. Optimus and Ratchet were busy observing the monitors and Wheeljack and Smokescreen were explaining to Ultra Magnus about how they cleaned up his ship. Just then, an energon detection popped onto the screen.

"We got another energon sighting. It's from some place called the "Island of Sodor"." Ratchet announced.

This caught Raf's attention.

"The Island of Sodor? That's where Thomas lives!" Raf said.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked.

"The Island of Sodor is home to living locomotives and diesels. They work to keep the island running and people live there and travel all the time." Raf said.

This surprised the Autobots but Ultra Magnus looked unimpressed.

"Well surely they can handle themselves!" Ultra Magnus scoffed.

"No...they are still vunerable and can die if the Decepticons get to them first." Optimus cut in not liking the tone in Ultra Magnus' voice.

"So...field trip?" Bulkhead asked.

"Optimus, they got company!" Ratchet said seeing three Decepticon signals on the island.

"Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead, you three and I will go and collect the energon. If Megatron chose there to get energon, it is likely he's going to destroy the island as well. AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

As they left, Miko tried to escape as well but was caught by Ultra Magnus.

"Aw!" Miko pouted.

"You three need to stay here!" Ultra Manus ordered.

_**On Sodor...**_

Percy felt helpless as the vehicons began to tease and kick his sides. His driver and fireman had ran away. One vehicon grabbed all of Percy's coal and threw it out.

"Hey, I needed that!" Percy said.

"Too bad!" One drone said.

The vehicon then dragged his claws across Percy's sides making Percy whimper. The drones laughed at him. Some nearbye troublesome trucks actually felt sorry for Percy. Thankfully, a green swirl appeared in front of Percy. He gasped as four more robots came out with guns out.

"AUTOBOTS!" One drone yelled and started blasting.

The Autobots returned fire while Percy shut his eyes. He wished Thomas was here. But he then saw the new bots were seemingly protecting him. They hadn't shot at him at all. Bumblebee knocked one drone under the coal hopper which dumped lots of coal burrying the mech. Percy let out a chuckle just as one drone was coming back at him. Arcee spin-kicked the drone away and Optimus shot the drone dead. Bulkhead ran over to Percy.

"Are you okay...engine?" Bulkhead asked.

Percy felt uncomfortable seeing the new mech but he felt he could trust him.

"Yes, I'm Percy! Who are you?"

"I'm Bulkhead, a good guy, now don't worry, we're going to get you to safety!" Bulkhead said and pushed Percy out of the way.

Once the drones were dead, the Autobots turned to Percy.

"I'm guessing we have to explain ourselves!" Arcee sighed. "Again!"

"Thank you for saving me!" Percy said.

"No problem kid!" Bulkhead said.

"Wow, living trains!" Bumblebee beeped.

"What did he say?" Percy asked.

"He's just surprised!" Arcee said.

"PERCY!" Came a voice.

"Here comes Thomas!" Percy said.

Thomas was coming up rather fast. But when he laid eyes on the Autobots he screeched to a halt! Thomas gasped.

"Wow, who are they?" Thomas asked.

After the Autobots introduced themselves, told them about the war, the Decepticons and the energon, the engines were amazed over what had been going on.

"So, the Megatron will be coming here?" Thomas asked.

"Let's hope not, for now, until they decide to show up again, you must not tell anyone about us till it is absolutely nessesary." Optimus said.

"You're secret is safe with us!" Thomas promised.

Optimus nodded before calling for a groundbridge. Thomas and Percy whistled as the Autobots left...for now.

"So...I'm guessing we should head back for Tidmoth Sheds? I can go see Victor in the morning!" Percy said.

"Yeah, and remember Percy...not to anyone!"

"Not to anyone!"

With that, Thomas pushed Percy to the now-cleaned-out coal hopper and Percy took on coal. Afterwards they went back to Tidmoth Sheds hoping nobody was there right now!

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cinders and Secrets

Chapter 2: Cinders and Secrets

**_Decepticon Warship..._**

Megatron was furious with the intervention of the Autobots and the lost of the energon. In the main control room, He, Soundwave and Starscream were looking at a hologram map of Sodor.

"So...more living technology..." Starscream sneered. "It had to be the transportation types!"

"No matter, I will conquer this wasteland, and destroy every one of these engines...bolt by bolt!" Megatron growled clenching a fist.

"Lord Megatron, why waste time when we could be searching for energon somewhere else?" Starscream asked.

"Because we need as much energon as we can...in fact, we may even uncover hidden relics along the way!" Megatron answered.

"Two of engines already know of our existance!" Starscream said.

Soundwave popped up a picture of Thomas and Percy at the quarry.

"Indeed, but what could two little engines do to stop us?" Megatron smirked.

Knock out, Shockwave and Predaking walked in curious to their findings.

"I'm guessing the mission was a failure?" Knock Out shrugged.

"What's it to you?" Megatron turned his head only.

Knock Out fell silent and Shockwave spoke up.

"Lord Megatron, shall we plan a massive invasion?" Shockwave asked.

"Not yet, wait...Soundwave is picking up a conversation between those little brats!" Megatron turned back to the monitors that Soundwave was typing on.

Soundwave pulled up a video screen of Thomas and Percy at Tidmoth sheds talking.

"Thomas...you think we'll see those Autobots again?" Percy asked.

"I'm sure, I just hope Megatron doesn't come. I'm worried for the fate of our home." Thomas said.

"Well, surely there is some way we can help. Mabye tomorrow, we can search for more of that...was what is called again?"

"Energon!"

"Right, energon!"

Soundwave ended the video and turned to Megatron.

"So it seems they know everything...especially the energon!" Knock Out said secretly impressed.

Predaking tilted his head to the side. Part of him wanted to go destroy the island for fun, the other side of him thought why bother? Shockwave snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Predaking...you seem...distant!" Shockwave said.

"I'm fine!" Predaking shook his head.

"Shockwave, tomorrow you and some soilders will go back to Sodor and find more energon...and seek info on those two!" Megatron pointed to the screen which had Thomas and Percy on it again.

"As you wish my liege!" Shockwave bowed.

"What about me lord Megatron?" Starscream asked eagerly.

"You will stay with Knock Out, and keep him from any of his, automobile activities!" Megatron commanded.

"Yes Lord Megatron...ugh!" Starscream groaned.

Knock Out rolled his optics and walked away. Predaking was still confused on why they were targeting innocent machines. It was the Autobots that they needed to be worried about, not some little engines.

"You have a problem, Predaking?" Megatron snapped him out of it.

"Lord Megatron, why harm the engines when we can just take the energon easily?" Predaking said.

"Oh I don't intend to just "harm" them, I must find a perfect one, one that could be loyal to our cause, one that can guide us to victory, one that can be experimented on and be transformed into a well-built ally." Megatron looked back at the picture and stares at Thomas' number.

"And I believe I found...the ONE!" Megatron grinned.

_**Jasper, Nevada...**_

Bulkhead and Arcee were busy explaining to everyone about what had happened. Bumblebee was busy talking with Optimus and Ratchet.

"I got to admit, the little green one is kinda cute!" Arcee shrugged.

"You have crush on him?" Bulkhead joked earning a punch in the arm.

"Anyways, now that the Decepticons know about the place, we need to help protect it like we do here!" Arcee said.

"I bet they'd like to see a big explosion!" Wheeljack chuckled walking up.

"Yeah, I'm sure they've seen one!" Arcee rolled her optics.

"What do you think Megatron has planned?" Jack asked from the couch.

"Who knows, but I know it will put the whole island in jeopardy." Smokescreen added.

"Ugh, I would love to go there if it means getting away from you know who!" Bulkhead whispered and the others agreed.

Meanwhile...

"Bumblebee, I believe you are the perfect choice to stay on the island to watch out for any Decepticon attacks. They need are help and we will protect the Island of Sodor at any cost." Optimus said.

"Optimus are you sure it was a good idea to reveal ourselves like that to them?" Ratchet asked.

"Indeed old friend, after all, Megatron has possibly gotten a plan ready, and we must act!" Optimus said.

"Please sir, may I go with Bumblebee to see this place for myself?" Ultra Magnus asked wanting to know if this island was worth saving.

Optimus thought about it and heavily vented.

"Fine, but you are to report back here tonight!" Optimus warned.

"Yes sir!" Ultra Magnus nodded.

Ratchet activated the groundbridge and Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus walked through.

_**Sodor...**_

The two Autobots arrive on a hill where they can see a lot of Sodor. Bumblebee beeped with amazement while Ultra Magnus stayed silent and observed the area.

"It does seem...quiet." Ultra Magnus said.

_"Well, it is nightime!" _Bumblebee beeped.

They transformed and explored a bit more, they had to be stealthy though. They traveled over the Sodor Suspension Bridge, through the quarry, past the windmill and finally they stopped at Knapford Station. They stayed in their alt. modes seeing that passengers were still on the platform waiting for the night train. Edward was to pick up the passengers and take them to the docks.

_"Wow, so far I'm liking this place. At least I get to stay here for awhile!" _Bumblebee said happily.

"Yes, I'm...pleased you're enjoying yourself!" Ultra Magnus said uneasily not used to being happy.

Finally Edward arrived and Ultra Magnus was shocked. Seeing a living engine was truly astonishing, but at the same time creepy. Edward whistled and was about to take off when Henry arrived looking rather excited.

"Hello Henry, ready to pull the flying kipper?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I've been preparing for this night." Henry said.

_""The Flying Kipper"?" _Bumblebee beeped.

Henry chuffed away excited to start the night.

_"Let's follow him!" _Bee said.

"Ugh!" Ultra Magnus sighed.

About 30 minutes later, Henry finally left the Harbor pulling the Flying Kipper. He hoped nothing would happen this time. Bumblebee decided to follow Henry just in case there was trouble...like Vehicons playing tricks. Unfortunately, very far away, some vehicons had asked Soundwave for permission to play a prank on Henry. Upon finding out his route, they smashed some of the tracks and quickly retreated to a hiding place. Bumblebee and Magnus rolled along the side of the tracks trying to keep up with Henry. Henry whistled into the night sky enjoying the trip. Nothing could ruin his good mood. Luckily he didn't feel sick.

"I'll finally be able to complete this task without worrying about a thing!" Henry said.

However, as he got closer to the broken track, his driver gasped.

"Henry, we need to stop quickly, the track's broken up ahead!" The driver yelled.

Henry applied his brakes but he was going too fast. Bumblebee and Magnus knew it was time to take action. The Vehicons were giggling as Henry approached the track. Henry shut his eyes and was too frightened to notice a hand go across his face as Magnus grabbed Henry and tried to stop him. Bumblebee attacked the drones by blasting and punching them. Ultra Magnus kept a firm grip on Henry and finally halted Henry just before his wheels could topple off. With the drones retreating through a groundbridge sent by Soundwave, Bumblebee and Magnus quickly raced away knowing help would soon come for Henry. Later, Ultra Magnus left back home while Bumblebee hid in the shadows. At Tidmoth Sheds, Henry returned sad that the flying kipper task had failed yet again...he found Thomas and Percy talking.

"You okay Henry?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to take the Flying Kipper!" Henry sniffed.

"It's okay Henry, we heard about what happened, at least you're safe!" Percy said.

"Yeah, that's true!" Henry smiled. "I'm confused though, it was like someone was helping me stop."

Thomas and Percy give each other horror faces.

"Uh...you didn't happen to see it did you?" Thomas asked.

"No...but whatever, or whoever it was, I'm thankful!" Henry said.

"Phew!" Thomas and Percy smiled at each other.

Little did they know...Bumblebee was nearbye in alt. mode listening. He felt sorry for the engines and wanted to help! But what could he do?

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Call For Help

Chapter 3: Call For Help

_**Sodor...**_

The next morning, Thomas awoke to find the other engines sleeping. He was hoping Percy would be awake but instead he was sleeping as well. Now that he knew what energon was, he decided to find some. He chuffed by some trucks and decided he may need at least two of them. He wondered if any would energon crystals could be hidden at the docks. But he had to keep it a secret.

"Have to find the energon before the Decepticons do!" Thomas said wanting to search everywhere.

First he went to the docks where Cranky was asleep. He quietly looked around but found no energon crystals. He chuffed away upset and thought about heading to the Steamworks. Victor and Kevin were awake and talking.

"Thomas my friend, what can I do for you?" Victor asked.

"Uh...I was looking for something-"

CRASH!

"Kevin!" Victor gasped when Kevin knocked over a barrel that hit the wall.

"Sorry boss!" Kevin apologized.

With the distraction, Thomas examined the Steamworks but saw no energon crystals.

"Uh...I'll have to come back when I remember it!" Thomas said backing away.

As he traveled some more, he eventually came to the windmill. When he stopped, he suddenly noticed something right against the Windmill. It was glowing blue and sticking up out of the ground.

"I found it! More energon for the Autobots!" Thomas said excitedly.

He had brought along workers to help dig the energon up and they went straight to work. However, far away, Shockwave had arrived by himself. He believed he could handle the mission himself and asked Megatron permission to do so. He arrived through a groundbridge on the same hill Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus started on. He looked over his surroundings, bridges, tracks, roads and houses covered the scenery. But he could care less about the environment and decided to get to work. He pulled out an energon locator and began to search. Just as the workers finished loading the energon into the trucks, Thomas realized the energon was heavy.

"Well, it's for the Autobots, now I just need to take it somewhere and hide it." Thomas said before seeing someone stepping up to him.

"Why don't you hand it over to me!" Shockwave said approaching Thomas.

"Uh-oh, a Decepticon!" Thomas gasped.

"Logically, Lord Megatron will need this energon, and YOU will become my next test subject." Shockwave said examining Thomas' features.

Shockwave was amazed to see such wonders of technology alive. It was...unusual, but interesting. Thomas was afraid of this mech, he looked like someone that Megatron could really count on getting the job done.

"I will not become some experiment, and I will not let you take this energon, it's for the Autobots!" Thomas said sternly and blew his whistle.

"Oh really, and how are you going to stop me?" Shockwave sneered raising his gun arm to Thomas' face.

Thomas gasped and just stared into the insides of the gun as it charged up. But Shockwave quickly raised his gun higher and fired a warning shot. Thomas shuttered from the noise.

"Lord Megatron wants you and your little green friend back on the warship. That way I can reformat you two into soilders that will aid us in the war!" Shockwave explained. "Now...you will come quietly!"

Thomas looked away, he didn't know what to do. But he did notice Shockwave was now standing near the track beside him.

"I'm sure there's energon somewhere else, can't you leave this island alone?" Thomas asked.

"No, not until we've gathered all the energon, then conquer this island. And there will be no engines left!" Shockwave said.

In an attempt to attack, Thomas blew off lots of steam making Shockwave stagger back onto the other tracks. Shockwave had no time to react when Percy raced up and rammed Shockwave hard to the ground.

"THOMAS! RUN!" Percy yelled.

Bumblebee happened to be nearbye and called Optimus.

_"We'll send a groundbridge!" _Optimus said.

Bumblebee transformed and raced to catch up with the engines. Shockwave was trying to get back up but instead was knocked back down by Bumblebee. But this time Shockwave recovered quickly and chased them in his tank mode. He fired several shots trying to damage Bumblebee. None of the Autobots had told the engines that energon was explosive. Shockwave fired one shot that knocked Bumblebee out of control.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Thomas yelled.

A green swirl appeared up ahead, but the engines were relieved when Optimus came out.

"THOMAS! PERCY! INTO THE GROUNDBRIDGE!" Optimus ordered.

Thomas and Percy puffed faster and faster, but they weren't fast enough for Shockwave. Shockwave jumped and transformed landing on Thomas' cab.

"ILLOGICAL ESCAPE!" Shockwave snarled as he reached into Thomas' cab and started punching the controls.

"HEY! STOP IT!" Thomas said trying to shake him off.

BOOM!

Thomas' jolts forward when Shockwave smashes Thomas' windows. Shockwave then proceeds to pound on the top of Thomas making dents.

"HOLD ON THOMAS!" Percy yelled.

Thankfully, Bumblebee rolls up and tackles Shockwave to the ground but fires one last shot and blows up one of the trucks making a huge explosion knocking Thomas, Percy and the last truck into the air but through the groundbridge. Bumblebee jumps away from Shockwave who chases him angrily.

_**Jasper, Nevada...**_

Everyone waits as they hear screeching and rolling. Optimus has to jump out of the way just as Percy and Thomas exit the groundbridge with the remaining energon. Their wheels screech loudly into the base and they halt right in front of Ratchet at the monitors.

"By the allspark!" Ratchet gasped seeing them.

Smokescreen, Arcee, Bulkhead, Magnus and the humans were surprised to see them. Thomas and Percy were speechless.

"What about Bumblebee?" Raf asked worried.

"Bumblebee will be fine, I hope!" Ratchet said.

"Autobots, we should congradulate Thomas and Percy for their efforts!" Optimus said.

Everyone clapped and cheered the engines. Thomas and Percy felt pleased with themselves.

"Wow Thomas, this is amazing!" Percy said.

"I know, wait until we tell the others at home!" Thomas said.

_**Sodor...**_

Bumblebee is chased throughout Sodor without alerting any of the other engines. However, Harold the helicopter was flying nearbye and was seeing the strange sight.

"What on Earth are those things?" Harold wondered lowering down to get a closer look.

Shockwave was beyond angry at this point and transformed to grab Harold. Harold didn't have time flee before Shockwave grabbed onto him and shoved Harold's pilot off. Bumblebee transformed to catch him and set him down safely before chasing Shockwave.

_"YOU LEAVE THAT HELICOPTER ALONE!"_ Bumblebee angrily beeped.

"COME UP HERE AND MAKE ME!" Shockwave snarled firing at Bee.

Harold was spinning out of control and was terrified at the situation.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Harold yelled.

Harold could sense the other mech was trying to help so Harold tried to guide himself to the Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory. It was closed for the day and some empty cars were left there for when they opened again. Harold shook with all his might and Shockwave, pretty tired, fell off into one of the cars and landed with a loud thud. Bumblebee knew what to do, it was a calculating risk but it just had to work, plus it would be funny. Bumblebee transformed and used all his strength to ram into the cars pushing them straight towards the wall of the factory. Shockwave's optic brightened.

"Oh scrap!"

Shockwave and the cars smashed into the chocolate factory. Inside, Shockwave could be heard smashing and crashing into things, getting beaten by the machines, and splattered by chocolate. He finally crashed through the other end severely dented and covered in sticky chocolate. Bumblebee laughed as Shockwave got up.

"Grrr, this isn't over! Soundwave, I require a groundbridge!" Shockwave sneered just as the groundbridge appeared.

Bumblebee looked to see Harold was still idle in the sky looking at him. Bumblebee was caught but he had nothing to say. He quickly waved, transformed and raced away. Harold was speechless to the event that had just taken place and decided it was best to just forget about it.

_**Decepticon Warship...**_

"SHOCKWAVE! HOW COULD YOU LOSE THOSE ENGINES AND THE ENERGON!" Megatron scolded the chocolate covered Shockwave.

"My liege, he was in my grasp, but the Autobots intervened. And the engines seem to be much more powerful than we thought!" Shockwave said.

Megatron looked like he was going to beat up Shockwave but he heavily vented instead.

"Go get cleaned up and get back to your lab! Looks like I'm going to have to find someone better to get those brats!" Megatron snarled.

"Thomas and Percy have retreated through the Autobot's groundbridge my lord!" Shockwave informed.

"They'll be back! They'll have to come back!" Megatron hissed.

Nearbye, Predaking was listening and sighed. He didn't like the fact they were attacking the defenseless engines. Mabye he'd have to do something he knew he wouldn't regret. Of course he had to chuckle to himself when Shockwave walked past him cursing in cybertronian.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Thomas Meets Soundwave

Chapter 4: Thomas Meets Soundwave

_**Sodor...**_

By nightime, the other engines were wondering where Thomas and Percy went. No one had much to say, but they were all worried.

"I hope they're alright!" Edward said.

"Yeah, they've been gone all day!" James said.

"Probably off goofing off like little tank engines!" Gordon scoffed.

"Gordon no need to be rude! I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt has something important for them to do!" Henry sneered at Gordon.

"Mabye I could go look for them!" Toby said and chuffed away.

"Good luck Toby!" Emily said.

Toby traveled through the dark island hoping to find his friends.

"THOMAS! PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Toby called out but saw nobody.

He headed for the docks where Duck was at getting his 3 flatbeds loaded by Cranky.

"Hello Duck, have you seen Thomas or Percy?" Toby asked.

"No, mabye Cranky has!" Duck said.

"No need to ask, I haven't seen them, I've been working all day!" Cranky said loading the last crate.

"Oh...mabye Harold has seen them." Toby said and chuffed to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center.

But before he could get there, he saw Harold looking stressed out.

"Harold, what's the matter?" Toby asked.

"I don't know...I saw...I saw...strange things...!" Harold shuttered as he landed beside Toby.

"Like what?"

"I saw some...big robots fighting. One saving me, one using me as a shield." Harold found it harder to explain than he thought.

"Big robots?" Toby gasped.

"I don't think I could-"

Harold is cut off when they hear the sound of a flash. They could see some weird green glow in the distance. Thomas and Percy suddenly pop out laughing about something.

"Man, those Autobots are cool!" Percy said.

"I know, but we should head back to the sheds. The others might be worried!" Thomas said.

They spotted Harold and Toby nearbye looking at them.

"Hello Toby! Hello Harold!" Thomas greeted.

"Where have you two been? And what's an Autobot?" Toby asked.

"Uh...!" Percy bit his bottom lip.

Without warning they quickly race away without a word. Toby and Harold thought this was strange.

_**Jasper, Nevada...**_

"So Optimus, mabye we could consider them official Autobots?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not quite Bulkhead, though are new allies contain the powers of courage and determination, some may yet oppose and retaliate against our cause!" Optimus said.

"But why? They don't seem like they would hate us." Smokescreen said.

"It was only them two, we'd have to gain trust of all the others." Ultra Magnus said.

"So mabye we should tell the other engines then!" Arcee suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea yet! It would cause panic and chaos!" Ratchet said.

"What if I go and scout out things? I'm sure Bumblebee isn't used to being alone for so long trying to keep his cover!" Arcee suggested.

"Perhaps, very well, Arcee, you will go join Bumblebee tomorrow. And remember to stay hidden at all times!" Optimus said.

"No problem!" Arcee smirked.

_**Decepticon Warship...**_

Predaking was waiting for the next time the others would go through the groundbridge. He was getting impatient. Earlier he attacked Starscream out of boredom. Shockwave had noticed this.

"What's seems to be the problem?" Shockwave asked.

"I'm tired of wasting all my energy on this ship. I want to spread my wings!" Predaking sneered.

"Logically, all you had to do was ask!" Shockwave said. "But where?"

"That island with all those mechs on wheels!" Predaking said.

Shockwave let out a growl with the mentioning of that place.

"Why there of all places?"

"Mabye I want to cause some trouble! That, and I've been curious to see this place for myself!"

"Fine...but Lord Megatron may need you soon!"

"I'll come back when I'm needed!" Predaking said.

They walked to the main control room where Soundwave was still typing on the monitors.

"Soundwave, Predaking wants a groundbridge to the island!" Shockwave said.

Soundwave turned to Predaking and just stared at him for a moment. Predaking just stared back like it was a staring contest.

"Well?" Shockwave said getting annoyed.

Soundwave activated a groundbridge and Predaking walked through. Afterwards Soundwave went right back to work saying nothing.

"Good, I'll be returning to Knock Out in the med bay." Shockwave said and left.

Once he was gone, Soundwave turned around to the door. He looked around and saw the other vehicons typing on the monitors. He had a little plan of his own. He quickly groundbridged himself away...to the island.

_**Sodor...**_

Thomas and Percy were finally back in their sheds knowing to keep everything a secret. When the engines would ask, they lied and said they were talking to the Narrow Gauge engines. Percy remembered later he would have to take the mail, hopefully no Decepticons would bother him. He could'nt have been more wrong. Later, he was busy running all over the island delivering the mail. He suddenly heard a screech.

"Oh no, what now? I sure wish Bumblebee was here!" Percy said.

He heard the screech again, but this time louder. He looked up at the moon, it was a full moon. Then, a large dragon-like figure covered the moon with it's large wings. Percy's screeched his brakes hard making a loud noise.

"Oh no, that thing was sure to hear that!" Percy whimpered.

Suddenly, the beast let out a lould screech and descended towards Percy. Percy shut his eyes and could hear the beast land in front of him. Percy however, had enough courage to open one eye. He could make out part of a face looking at him and letting out growls. He opened both eyes to see the full face. Percy gasped, this mech was huge. He could feel the hot breath smash against his face. It was like the beast was studying him. He remembered the Autobots explaining to him and Thomas about Predaking, this must have been him.

"Are you...Predaking?" Percy asked.

The beast's optics widened before transforming to reveal himself to be Predaking.

"How do you know my name?" Predaking snarled flexing his claws.

"I was told by the Autobots, me and Thomas know." Percy said.

"So you must be Percy, I overheard Megatron talking about you two!" Predaking said.

Percy felt very afraid. Should he run? No, he'd chase and kill him. Percy couldn't help but stare into the Predacon's glowing optics that stared into his own. Predaking could easily sense the large amount of fear in Percy. He smirked.

"Scared aren't ya?" Predaking teased showing his full set of sharp teeth.

Percy's response was to let off some steam.

"I thought so!" Predaking bent down so he was face-to-face with Percy.

"Don't hurt me Predaking. I just want to deliver the mail." Percy said looking back at his mail cars.

"I see, no need to worry, I have no intentions of inflicting harm on you engines. In fact, I'd rather keep you from harm!" Predaking said resting a clawed hand on Percy's front deck.

"Really?" Percy said surprised.

"Yes, you see, Megatron has plans to turn you into soilders in the Decepticon army. While I find it pointless, you should not be involved in this war. Though I may hope one day for Megatron to bring back my own kind, even I don't truly support the war. We are the same you and I. I will remain loyal to Megatron, but I will not allow him to take control of this island...I promise!" Predaking purred showing a kind smile.

Percy felt better, mabye Predaking wasn't so bad and scary after all.

"Thank you Predaking, I'm glad you can help."

"No problem Percy, now...tell me more about yourself!" Predaking said interested.

Meanwhile at Tidmoth Sheds, Soundwave crept over to see the engines resting peacefully. He noticed one shed empty, it belonged to Percy. Soundwave quietly stepped inside examining the building. Then he examined the engines, Gordon, Henry, Emily, Edward and James were present, and so was Thomas. Soundwave ran a diagnosis on Thomas, his history, his specifications, his personality. Everything was processed and analyzed. He had all the info he needed and just stared curiously at Thomas with his head tilted a bit. The engines were a mystery to Soundwave. Why were they alive? How? How exactly could they help Megatron win the war...he was starting to feel lost. He then moved a long skinny talon to Thomas' face and poked him.

"Oh, urm, ugh..." Thomas stirred from his sleep.

When his vision focused he could see Soundwave right in his face. He wanted to scream.

"A DECEP-" Thomas was muffled by Soundwave's hand crushing against his mouth.

Thomas was too much in shock to calm down. A message came up on Soundwave's visor that said: "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"No..." Thomas said quietly as Soundwave took his hand of Thomas' mouth.

Thomas shuttered in fear.

"Soundwave...why are you here?" Thomas whispered.

Soundwave pulled up a picture of Thomas and Percy.

"What does Megatron want from us besides energon?" Thomas asked.

Soundwave replayed a recording.

_"Oh I don't intend to just "harm" them, I must find a perfect one, one that could be loyal to our cause, one that can guide us to victory, one that can be experimented on and be transformed into a well-built ally."_

Soundwave finished the recording and Thomas gasped.

"No, we will never work for the Decepticons!" Thomas sneered.

Soundwave stood to his full height and took a step towards Thomas before showing another message.

_"RUN! If you can get away from me, I'll spare you...for now!" _The message said.

Thomas rushed forward just as Soundwave jumped out of the way and he raced into the night. He raced for his life and could faintly hear Soundwave flying near him. Soundwave had detached Lazerbeak to help. Thomas dared not whistle or say anything as he kept racing fearing for his life unaware that Percy was with Predaking. Thomas raced across the viaduct, past the Steamworks, by the windmill, up and down Gordon's hill, through Knapford Station and even through Henry's forest. Yet, Soundwave still seemed to be catching up. Finally Thomas arrived at the Smelter's Yard. He ran inside and stayed hidden in the red smoke. It was scary in there but he hoped he had lost Soundwave. He kept still and listened to the creaks and groans of the machinery.

"What's that? Who's there?" Thomas said hearing something drop.

He shut his eyes tightly and didn't say another word. Suddenly out of the smoke, he felt long thin claws touch his back. It was Soundwave.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Thomas screamed racing out of the smelter's yard.

This time, Soundwave noticed he could run on foot just as fast as he could fly. He continued to chase Thomas and was catching up fast. He extended his arm out ready to knock Thomas off the rails but they suddenly came to the Fenland bridge. It was under repairs and had several missing pieces of track and loose parts. Thankfully, Thomas' track was just fine and he raced on over. Soundwave however didn't pay attention and tripped over some bumpy tracks and fell down in the marsh below. He silently cursed in cybertronian as Thomas whistled triumphantly. Lazerbeak returned to his master not pleased with the outcome. A few minutes later, Thomas hid in Henry's tunnel when he could hear Soundwave trying again. Soundwave landed nearbye and looked in seeing Thomas' face. Soundwave was about to step in but Megatron comm-linked him.

_"Soundwave! Where did you go? I need your help with something immediately, drop whatever you're doing and come back to the ship!" _Megatron commanded sounding angry.

Soundwave looked back at Thomas and clenched his fists. Then after years, he finally spoke in his real voice.

"You won this time, but I will be back...Thomas the Tank Engine." Soundwave sneered before making a groundbridge and leaving.

Thomas sighed in relief, he had beat him...for now...he decided to chuff back to Tidmoth Sheds wondering how Percy was doing with the mail.

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5: Tension

Chapter 5: Tension

**_Decepticon warship..._**

Soundwave returned to the ship angry that Thomas has gotten away, but whatever Megatron wanted, it must have been important. He found Megatron in the main control room looking at the monitors.

"Soundwave about time, where is Predaking?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave shrugged not knowing where he was. He should've been back by now.

"Ugh, I'll have to send out someone out to find him. STARSCREAM!" Megatron yelled.

"Yes Lord Megatron?" Starscream said entering the room already.

"I need you to go back to that island and search for Predaking." Megatron ordered.

"What! He won't even listen to me!" Starscream tried to get out of it.

"Shockwave's busy, Soundwave has to work the computers, Knock Out is fixing drones, AND I AM ORDERING YOU!" Megatron snarled yelling.

"Fine, but...don't blame me if he doesn't come back with me!" Starscream snorted going through a groundbridge created by Soundwave.

Once he was gone, Soundwave played a tape of him chasing Thomas.

"I see, and I must have interrupted at the right moment too! No matter, we will find him later, we are low on energon and we must find more before the Autobots." Megatron said.

Soundwave nodded.

_**Sodor...**_

Predaking stood by an empty shed watching Percy enter his shed and fall asleep. Thomas hadn't arrived back yet. Predaking finally heard some chugging nearbye and saw Thomas coming towards the sheds nervously. Predaking was actually amused by the look on Thomas' face as he spun around on the turntable. Predaking nearly jumped when he heard a groundbridge opening up behind him. He got in a fighting stance and extended his claws. But then he face-palmed when Starscream came out.

"What do you want Starscream?" Predaking snarled hating Starscream to the pit.

"Megatron is wondering where you are! Why are you watching those scrap-heaps sleep?" Starscream pointed to the sheds.

"For your information, I've grown interested in these engines." Predaking sneered.

"WHAT? SO THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING?" Starscream gasped in horror. "JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL-"

"YOU WILL TELL NOBODY!" Predaking growled.

Starscream backed up till he was against the back of the shed.

"YOU'RE GOING AGAINST MEGATRON!" Starscream snarled.

Predaking suddenly punches Starscream in the face.

"I AM NOT! I JUST DON'T WANT HIM ATTACKING THIS ISLAND!" Predaking said before punching Starscream again. "AND IF YOU TELL MEGATRON ANYTHING I WILL OFFLINE YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

Starscream screamed as he transformed and flew away. Predaking transformed and gave chase making sure the seeker left the island for good. Starscream frantically flew around the island and ended up at the docks. Cranky was finally able to fall asleep and didn't hear any flying nearbye.

"AAHH! LIVING CRANES TOO! ARGH!" Starscream snarled and blasted a missle at Cranky.

BOOM!

Cranky was awoken by a sharp pain hitting below him where he was connected to the ground. His body snapped from the ground and fell.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Cranky hit the ground with a large crash knocking over empty cars and crates nearbye. Starscream didn't stop and instead he called for an emergency groundbridge.

"SOUNDWAVE! GROUNDBRIDGE US BOTH BACK QUICKLY!" Starscream sneered.

Predaking couldn't stop in time as he and Starscream raced through the groundbridge.

_**Decepticon Warship...**_

They landed with a thud in the main control room where Megatron was waiting.

"Predaking! Where have you been?" Megatron snarled.

"I was stretching my wings like I said before I left Lord Megatron!" Predaking said.

"Well, Shockwave's been looking for you!" Megatron said.

"I will see him now!" Predaking said before glaring at Starscream and Soundwave who looked back at him.

Tension was rising between the three and Megatron could tell. But at least they were all here.

_**Sodor...**_

The next morning, Thomas and Percy told each other about what had happened.

"At least you're okay Thomas!" Percy said.

"Yeah, just hope I don't run into him again!" Thomas sighed.

"Thomas, won't we have to tell everyone soon? After all, Megatron wants to destroy the island, so everyone must be ready." Percy said.

"You're right Percy, but there are too many engines on the island. We'll never tell everyone in time. The Decepticons keep coming." Thomas said.

"True, we have to stop them somehow, we haven't heard from Bumblebee!" Percy said.

"He's hopefully still around." Thomas said.

Just then, James came over.

"Guys, did you hear what happened at the docks?" James asked.

"No! What happened?" Percy asked.

"He was knocked down! But no one knows how!" James informed them.

Thomas and Percy were shocked, it had to be the work of a Decepticon.

"Is he okay?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, but he's in pain! I don't think he'll be back up for awhile!" James said.

"Cinders and ashes!" Thomas gasped.

Meanwhile, Arcee popped out of groundbridge to see Bumblebee in alt. mode at the Quarry.

"Bumblebee, you holding up?" Arcee asked.

_"Yeah, though I'm getting kinda bored hiding!" _Bumblebee said.

"I know, that's why I'm here to help!" Arcee said.

_"Soon the engines may have to tell the others. I heard last night Soundwave, Starscream and Predaking were here." _Bee said.

"Scrap! I bet they caused destruction somewhere!" Arcee shook her head. "Why are you here?"

_"Finding more energon spikes." _Bee said lifting up a few rocks.

"SCRAP BEE HIDE!" Arcee said seeing Mavis and Salty come by.

"Cranky must be upset, poor thing!" Mavis said.

"That was quite a fall I heard!" Salty said in his pirate accent. "That reminds me of a story!"

Once they were out of sight, they transformed.

"Yep, totaly destruction!" Arcee nodded.

_"We need to tell Optimus!" _Bee said.

"Yeah right away!" Arcee said.

Arcee called for a groundbridge and they raced back to base.

_**Jasper, Nevada...**_

Optimus was told about everything that they knew of.

"Mabye it is now neccesary that Thomas and Percy tell their friends. Megatron can strike at any moment, and we cannot afford the lost of a life." Optimus said.

"Optimus, how can we keep Megatron from coming back if we were to stop him?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus sighed, it wasn't easy to protect so many places at once. They were still learning about the island and of Earth itself.

"No matter how many times Megatron decided to invade the island. We will stop him every time." Optimus said.

"Sir, may it be best to go there now?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Before Optimus could answer, the alarms rung. They were recieving a transmission from Thomas and Percy. Before they had left the base they were given comm. links. Ratchet pulled up a screen that had Thomas and Percy in a little shed.

"Autobots, things have been going wrong since you arrived!" Percy said.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well, Soundwave found me last night and chased me all around the island. But I was able to escape him. Some of the drones had nearly caused Henry to crash, Harold was nearly killed by Shockwave, and one of them knocked over Cranky." Thomas explained to the surprised Autobots.

"However, it turns out Predaking wants to help us be rid of Megatron. I talked to him last night and we had nice conversation." Percy said.

"YOU TALKED TO PREDAKING?" Smokescreen said horrified.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy...at least to us!" Percy said.

"Optimus sir, it may be best if we tell the others now. We hated lying to them and now we must tell the truth." Thomas said.

"Very well, Thomas. We all must be there in order for them to believe you!" Optimus said.

"Okay, meet us at Tidmoth sheds, we'll go gather the others." Thomas said.

"See you soon!" Optimus nodded before ending the transmission.

"So Optimus, you sure this is a good idea?" Ratchet asked.

"I am sure old friend!" Optimus nodded.

"But why would Predaking care about the island?" Arcee wondered.

"Mabye he had formed a friendship with them." Smokescreen shrugged.

"Perhaps, even Predaking knows the engines don't belong in the war. So he's opposed to the destruction of the island. We may yet see the other side of Predaking!" Ultra Magnus said. "However, we can't take our chances!"

_**Sodor...**_

Later, Thomas and Percy had gathered James, Gordon, Henry, Emily, Sir Topham Hatt, Edward, Toby and Harold. Thomas and Percy rolled in front of them and heavily sighed.

"Thomas, Percy, what's going on? Sir Topham Hatt asked.

"Yeah, I got passengers to take!" Gordon snorted.

"Gordon, there may not be any passengers if what we're about to tell you happens." Thomas said sternly.

That shut Gordon up quickly. Thomas and Percy looked at each other, this was the moment they've been waiting for.

_**Decepticon Warship...**_

Shockwave was not angry with Predaking, but very curious as to why he was gone so long. Predaking was angry with Shockwave for treating him like he was his father or something. He didn't have to listen to Shockwave, he could kill him right now if he wanted to.

"It doesn't matter how long I was out! I went to fly around the island, look at how the engines work. Is that so wrong?" Predaking sneered.

"You shouldn't be associating with useless scrap!" Shockwave sneered.

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"I brought you back, and I can destroy you all over!" Shockwave snarled.

Predaking growled and tried to resist stabbing his claws into Shockwave's spark and left without a word. He passed by Knock Out who pressed himself against the wall not wanting to be part of Predaking's angry moment. He came across Megatron who was walking down the same hall as him.

"Lord Megatron, I need to leave again!" Predaking said.

"Why?"

"Everyone is getting on my nerves today. I need to go back out!"

"Not now, for we are planning our invasion on the island. It seems I will have to take those two brats myself." Megatron sneered.

Predaking gave Megatron a look of horror. Megatron could almost read his mind.

"Don't tell me you actually like that place!" Megatron sneered.

Predaking was at a lost for words. Megatron's optics glowed.

"You DO!" Megatron accused him.

"My liege, with all due respect-"

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY DECEPTICON OR PREDACON GET IN THE WAY OF MY PLANS!" Megatron snarled.

"MEGATRON I'M NOT AGAINST YOUR PLANS!" Predaking lied. "I just...well..."

Megatron calmed down and smirked.

"You want those two safe don't you?" Megatron asked.

Predaking nodded uneasily.

"I'm only sparing them so we can rebuild them into powerful Decepticons. Afterwards, you can talk to them all you want. But my plan will go on and that island will be nothing." Megatron sneered turning away to leave.

Predaking sighed, he was loyal to Megatron, he couldn't stop him from destroying the island. But he could stop him from taking the engines themselves. He walked back to the main control room where Soundwave ignored him. It was Predaking's fault Soundwave couldn't capture Thomas. But Soundwave was going to get Thomas one way or another. Predaking at this point knew this.

"You are not going to get him Soundwave!" Predaking sneered.

Soundwave's typing stopped.

"You heard me, he'll be long gone and safe before you get near him!" Predaking said.

Soundwave turned to him angrily and popped a message on his screen.

_"We'll see about that!"_ The message said.

Predaking unclenched his fists extending his claws in a threatening way.

"Yeah...we will!" Predaking sneered before leaving.

Little did Soundwave know, Predaking had noticed the coordinates for the island on a monitor and the ship was heading that way. Predaking stopped in the hallway and crashed a fist into the wall denting it.

"I will save the island! One way...or another! Even if I had to work with the hated Autobots!" Predaking sneered as his optics glowed.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Beastly Truth

Chapter 6: Beastly Truth

_**Sodor...**_

Thomas and Percy sighed and began to tell them everything. Sir Topham Hatt, Harold and the engines listened closely.

"For the past few days, me and Percy have been exposed to newcomers. But they are not from this planet nor are they engines. They are called the Autobots, autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. They have been waging a battle on their home planet for years, against the Decepticons. The Decepticons are planning on destroying our island and taking energon, the blood source of all cybertronians. Their leader, Megatron, wants to turn me and Percy into 'cons for his army. But we've resisted so far. They are the ones responsible for Harold's near-death experience, the flying kipper incident, and Cranky's fall. We must help the Autobots in any way we can!" Thomas explained.

It took awhile for the other engines to take the info all in. They were afraid.

"Well that's explains how I was stopped!" Henry said.

"However, there is one Decepticon that seems not to support the war. His name is Predaking, a predacon. He helped me with the mail and we became friends!" Percy said.

"Let's hope he stays our friend!" Thomas said.

"Are you sure you two weren't just fooling around?" Gordon scoffed.

Just then, a groundbridge opened right behind Thomas and Percy and all the Autobots came out looking at the shocked engines. Gordon shut up again. THe engines looked at all of them. They were amazing! Who knew mechs like them existed?

"I believe we have some explaining to do!" Optimus said.

Sir Topham Hatt was so shocked he backed up into his own car. Harold recognized Bumblebee.

"That's the one, the one who saved me." Harold said.

Bumblebee nodded.

"Please sir, we need to help the Autobots! We must find as much energon as we can! It's blue and glows all the time!" Thomas said to Sir Topham Hatt.

"Of course Thomas, we will do our best. It's nice to meet you Autobots!" STH said.

"It's a pleasure!" Optimus smiled. "We will stop the Decepticons and you all will be safe!"

The engines felt better knowing they were going to be protected. For the rest of the day, the Autobots spend time learning about each engine and the ones scattered around the island. At some points they would help the engines in their jobs, and they even fixed up Cranky. For some reason, there was no Decepticon activity for the next two days besides Predaking's secret visits. During those days however, the Decepticons were having their own problems.

_**Decepticon Warship...**_

Upon realizing what Predaking had actually been going to the island and hanging out with Percy, Megatron had decided that mabye it would be best to abandon and destroy his previous objective, Project Predacon. Predaking had heard about this and angrily threw away his loyalty. After killing several vehicons during a rampage he escaped the Nemesis before Megatron could blast him. He was done, he had had it with Megatron, Knock Out, Shockwave, Soundwave and especially Starscream. He knew where he needed to be. Protecting his new friends...the engines...what he would do after...he didn't know.

_**Sodor...**_

The engines had been spending the past few days collecting lots of energon for the Autobots who were very pleased. Turns out energon was scattered everywhere, there was so much. How did the engines miss it? One morning, Percy was in trouble. The troublesome trucks were up to their old tricks and were pushing Percy down a hill.

"HELP!" Percy yelled.

"FASTER! FASTER!" The trucks yelled.

Percy screeched his brakes but he kept going. He was heading for some points that were switched to a siding. Percy shut his eyes but a signalman quickly changed the points. Percy was relieved but knew he was going to crash into something soon. Suddenly he starts to lose control and wobble but the trucks didn't care. Finally he derailed and some of the trucks accidently moved onwards crashing off the rails too.

"Oh bother, now what?" Percy sighed.

Just then, he heard a familiar screech and smiled when Predaking came down and transformed.

"Predaking! It's good to see you!" Percy said.

"You too as well. Here, let me help!" Predaking said and using his massive strength to lift Percy back onto the tracks.

The trucks were shocked. Predaking turned to them and clenched his claws into fists.

"Allow me to beat these slaggers to a pulp." Predaking snarled.

"Wait, Predaking, I need to deliver these new wheels to the Steamworks. I can't afford to have them damaged!" Percy stopped him.

"Fine!" Predaking sighed.

Little did the engines know, the Nemesis was coming over. The Decepticons were finally ready for their invasion. But first, they had some engines to capture. Soundwave and Megatron flew down to the island eager to capture them. Predaking could sense their presence and looked at Percy.

"Percy, the wheels can wait, right now, I'm sensing the Decepticons preparing for an attack. I must get you and Thomas to safety! Where is he?" Predaking asked.

"On his branch line!" Percy answered.

Thomas was pulling Annie and Clarabel happily along his branch line. The Autobots had a lot of energon thanks to their efforts and now he was taking a break. He eventually noticed the Nemesis hovering overhead.

"That's strange! I wonder what exactly it is!" Thomas said.

Suddenly, Soundwave landed in front of him and Thomas stopped.

"SOUNDWAVE?" Thomas said in horror.

Soundwave was joined by Megatron who smirked.

"Thomas the Tank Engine, we finally meet!" Megatron sneered.

Thomas looked up at the large silver mech. He did look like a leader, and he looked menacing.

"Whatever you do, the Autobots will stop you!" Thomas spat angrily.

"Really? We'll see! Soundwave if you would please!" Megatron looked at his Third in Command.

Soundwave nodded and activated a groundbridge right under Thomas. Thomas fell into it screaming leaving Annie and Clarabel behind. Megatron then knocked the coaches off the rails before the 'cons transformed and flew back up to the Warship. Just as Percy and Predaking came over.

"Oh no, where could he be?" Percy asked. "Annie, Clarabel, what happened?"

"Megatron took Thomas!" Annie said.

"Somebody needs to stop him!" Clarabel said.

"I think I know where they went!" Predaking snarled looking up at the sky where the Nemesis was at.

Predaking placed the coaches back on the rails and Percy decided to take them to a shed. Suddenly, vehicons began to drop down onto the island destroying buildings and blowing up trucks.

"Percy, you get the engines to safety and get the Autobots! I'll take out these drones!" Predaking said.

"Got it! Hang on Thomas, we'll get you back!" Percy said and whistled.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Project Engine

Chapter 7: Project Engine

_**Decepticon Warship...**_

A groundbridge opened up from the ceiling of the Nemesis and Thomas came out dropping to the ground with a loud thud. He noticed he was then surrounded by drones with their guns aimed at him.

"Don't move tank engine!" One demanded.

Thomas was too frightened to say anything and kept quiet. The drones began to talk amongst themselves about the discovery of the engines and how Megatron plans to destroy them all. Just then, Knock Out, Shockwave and Starscream walk in. Starscream was holding an electrical prod.

"So, Thomas the Tank Engine is what they call you? You should be honored to be the first of Shockwave's experiments for Project Engine." Starscream smirked smacking the prod against Thomas' sides.

"Project Engine?" Thomas finally spoke up.

"Yes, with the info Soundwave collected, we will use it to modify your body into a cybertronian and join our army." Shockwave explained. "I will logically have fun with this after my experience on your pathetic island."

"You can turn me anything you want, but I will never hurt my friends or the Autobots!" Thomas said sternly.

"Oh you will after we reboot your mind. You'll be broken down and reformed soon enough!" Starscream said.

"Though I think he should keep the paint, it's looks good on him! Though I'm not into blue much!" Knock Out said recieving stares from the others. "What?"

Thomas just rolled his eyes and stayed silent which was starting to annoy Starscream.

"Surely you have some more objections!" Starscream sneered.

Thomas said nothing angering Screamer some more.

"WHY WON'T YOU SPEAK?" Starscream snarled charging up the prod.

Thomas looked away annoyed.

"Grrr!" Starscream growled and stabbed Thomas with the prod on his funnel making Thomas yelp. "Better!"

Just then, Soundwave comes back and points to Starscream, then the groundbridge.

"Ah, looks like it's time to send out the second wave. This should be fun!" Starscream smirked, transformed and flew through the groundbridge with about 10 drones.

Soundwave stepped up to Thomas and popped up a message on his visor which read: "GOT YA!". Thomas sighed knowing he may never see his friends again.

_**Sodor...**_

Megatron and the drones were busy destroying the island leaving the engines helpless. After hearing Percy's distress signal, the Autobots immediately arrived and opened fire on the Decepticons. The battle spread across the island. Optimus had given strict orders not to fire on Predaking who was only helping to save the engines. Percy helped get everyone to certain safe zones. The vehicons started to blow up buildings, knock over cars and set fire to people's houses. Bumblebee and Arcee were sent to Tidmoth Sheds to take care of some drones tearing it apart. Henry, Gordon, James, Edward, Emily and Toby stayed inside. The vehicons didn't realize that taking down an engine would be very hard and the fact that their lazers would just bounce off them. Bumblebee and Arcee quickly went into battle while the engines watched amazed. Bulkhead was taking down drones at the docks. Some flyer Eradicons were taking fire at Cranky who kept spinning around so they didn't hit his face. He was in the middle of holding a crate and decided to hit some drones with it.

"HA-HA! THAT'S THE SPIRIT CRANKY!" Bulkhead cheered him on.

"Thanks Bulkhead!" Cranky said.

Smokescreen and Wheeljack cleared everyone out of the Steamworks and had to do the same at the Dieselworks. Percy however, was having a lot of trouble. Megatron was busy chasing after him from the sky. The tyrant fired with no mercy and each shot hit Percy's back. Eventually the lamp on his back was destroyed and his coal was knocked out...again.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Percy snarled running faster and faster.

Starscream and his second wave flew around firing down on the Autobots and engines. Starscream joined Megatron in chasing Percy.

"One little pest won't escape us!" Starscream sneered.

"THEN FIRE!" Megatron demanded.

Starscream fired a rocket and it hit the tracks behind Percy blowing up the track and Percy was sent into a field. He slid down a hill crashing through bushes and knocking against trees.

"AH! WHERE AM I GOING?" Percy screamed.

"STARSCREAM YOU IDIOT! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Megatron growled transforming and pouncing on Starscream bringing the seeker down as well.

Megatron was about to beat on Starscream when they heard a voice.

"MEGATRON!"

They turn to see Optimus and Predaking standing there. Predaking takes a step aside to see what looked like a path of destruction had been made down the hill. He growled when he saw Percy's back lamp on the ground and picked it up.

"WHERE. IS. PERCY?" Predaking snarled.

Megatron only grinned but Starscream whimpered. Predaking's anger rose to extreme levels and he lost it. He transformed and leaped, but not at the 'cons, instead he flew down the path.

"STARSCREAM, GET PREDAKING!"

"WHAT?"

Megatron punched Starscream hard enough to send the seeker sliding down the hill. Then he turned to Optimus.

"This island will not be yours!" Optimus said charging his guns.

"I don't want to own it, I'M GONNA DESTROY IT!"

Optimus and Megatron ran at each other and engaged in battle. Percy continued to slide down the steep hill nearly flipping forwards a few times. But as he could see tracks below and some buffers, he sighed in relief...but not before Starscream caught up and started firing.

"AAAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Percy screamed.

"NOT UNTIL YOU HEAD IS ON SHOCKWAVE'S LAB TABLE!" Starscream yelled.

But suddenly, an unkown groundbridge opened up and Percy fell in. It closed before Starscream could get in and he yelled in defeat.

"HOW DO THESE ENGINES GET AWAY ALL THE TIME!" Starscream snarled.

He was silenced when he heard a familiar beast transforming and growling behind him. He turned around to see Predaking staring him down.

"Predaking! So nice to see you!" Starscream nervously said backing up into some tracks.

"More like, so nice to beat you!" Predaking snarled advancing on the seeker.

But before he could strike, Starscream is ran over by Donald and Douglas who screech to a stop. Predaking had a look of horror on his face not seeing that coming.

"Huh, that was quicker to do than I thought!" Donald said.

"Where did you two come from?" Predaking asked.

"Just thought we'd help out somehow!" Douglas smirked and Predaking smirked back.

"Is he dead?" Donald asked.

"SCRAP THAT HURT!" Starscream yelled in pain.

"Nope!" Douglas sighed.

_**Jasper, Nevada...**_

Percy had landed back at the Autobot HQ where Ratchet and Ultra Magnus were still at.

"Thank you Ratchet, Megatron nearly got me. But we have to get Thomas, Shockwave could be experimenting on him right now.

"We know, which is why we brought you here, Shockwave has already taken Thomas to his old lab on Cybertron where he intends to convert Thomas into a cybertronian." Ratchet informed him.

"AAHHH! HOW CAN WE STOP HIM?" Percy asked in horror.

"We will need to supply you with the breathing components to survive Cybertron's atmosphere. Ultra Magnus will be joining you!" Ratchet said.

"Wait, I get to go to your planet?" Percy asked surprised.

"Yes, Thomas will need your support...plus, as I've heard, he's your best friend!" Ultra Magnus said.

Percy smiled, he was going to save his best friend. He was going to travel to new places.

"I'll do it!" Percy said.

"Excellent, by the way, we may also need Thomas and your help when we...send a little message to the Nemesis." Ratchet smirked.

Percy was confused but knew he would find out what he meant soon. First, they needed to save Thomas quickly. Ratchet had been inventing a device allowing Percy's to survive Cybertron's atmosphere. It was likely Thomas was given a similar device from Shockwave. Ultra Magnus coupled to Percy's front and pulled Percy through the spacebridge with ease.

_**Cybertron...**_

It was lot harder than he thought, but Shockwave managed to pull Thomas into his lab in his alt. mode. Thomas was amazed at all the technology and the environment of Cybertron.

"This is where you will be for the next few days." Shockwave told him.

Thomas rolled his eyes not bothering to respond.

"You're silence is illogically annoying!" Shockwave sneered.

_**Sodor...**_

While Optimus was busy fighting Megatron, Predaking had teamed up with Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead to storm the ship and destroy it. Predaking was going to get his revenge no matter what. Of course Smokescreen and Wheeljack were angry about being left behind. Eventually, Optimus and Megatron's fight re-located near Sir Topham Hatt who was driving away from the danger zones. But after Megatron punches Optimus to the ground, he grabs STH's car and rips STH out of it dropping the car on the ground breaking it. Optimus gets up and stares.

"Oh no you don't Optimus, one step, and he's goes POP!" Megatron threatened.

STH gasped and looked at Optimus who looked lost in what to do.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Turning Point

Chapter 8: Turning Point

_**Sodor...**_

Optimus just watched as Sir Topham Hatt looked at him with worry. Megatron kept a firm grip on his captive and grinned evily at Optimus.

"So Optimus, care to give up?" Megatron asked.

Optimus was about to respond when a hand phased through Megatron's chest and grabbed STH. Megatron looked at his hand surprised and was caught off-guard by Optimus punching him. It was Smokescreen who had used the phase shifter to rescue STH.

"Thank you Smokescreen!" STH said.

"No problem, now let's get you to safety!" Smokscreen said running away.

Meanwhile, the Warship was taking quite a beating with most of the drones destroyed around the island and Knock Out and Soundwave being the only ones on board at the time. Knock Out hid in his med bay keeping the door shut while hearing all the blasting and smashing. Soundwave continued to stay at the monitors knowing the Autobots would be defeated. However, what he didn't expect, was to hear Predaking being one of the people attacking.

_**Cybertron...**_

Ultra Magnus towed Percy across the abandoned planet and Percy was amazed.

"Wow, the war took a heavy toll on the planet huh?" Percy asked.

"Yes, though we prefer not to talk about it. It just brings back...harsh memories!" Ultra Magnus said.

"Oh sorry!"

"It's okay, you engines shouldn't worry. For we will stop Megatron and find a way to bring life back to Cybertron, and we will offline trying."

"Understood!"

In Shockwave's old lab, Thomas had fallen asleep while Shockwave had been getting his tools and other supplies ready for the experiment. He whacks Thomas over the head waking him up.

"Wake up you outdated fool!" Shockwave snarled.

"Ugh, how much longer before you start this thing?" Thomas groans annoyed.

"Very soon, and you will bow before Lord Megatron!" Shockwave sneered.

"Yeah right, the Autobots will stop you and Megatron. I have faith in them!" Thomas snorted.

"Such a cheeky and naive tank engine!" Shockwave muttered under his breath.

When Shockwave's back was turned, Thomas stuck his tongue out before the mech turned back around.

"What were you doing?" Shockwave asked.

"Nothing!" Thomas said innocently.

Shockwave clenched his fists in anger and grabbed a tool.

"Looks like it's time to cut you open and see just what makes you tick!" Shockwave said going over to the cab and stepping inside as much as he could.

Shockwave began to look around and then shoot the controls and heard a cry of pain from Thomas. Shockwave then steps out and damages Thomas' whistle.

"Why are you doing this?" Thomas groaned.

"Making sure you can't go anywhere. I must use the Cortical Psychic Patch to see into your mind and erase anything that seems unimportant...which is mainly everything!" Shockwave said going to grab it.

Thomas gasped when Shockwave advanced back on him with it and just when it was about to make contact with his funnel...

_**CRASH! BOOM!**_

"SHOCKWAVE!"

Shockwave turns around and is knocked into a wall hard by Ultra Magnus in alt. mode. Percy was excited to see Thomas.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Thomas asked.

"I'm here to save you, no matter what, we need to stick together! Ratchet bridged us here. Come on while Shockwave is distracted." Percy said.

Thanks to the upgraded wheels, Percy was able to spin around so his back was to Thomas' front and he coupled up. Ratchet was wrong however, not about being able to breath on Cybertron, but about Shockwave giving Thomas the same ability. He couldn't move by himself. Percy's wheels glowed green as he got ready to move.

"Wait Percy, there's something I need to do!" Thomas said smirking.

While Shockwave was busy fighting with Ultra Magnus, he was took busy to see Percy backing Thomas into him and crushing him against a wall. Shockwave furiously struggled, scraping his claws against Thomas' sides and shooting Ultra Magnus and was failing miserably.

"GO! RATCHET WILL OPEN THE GROUNDBRIDGE ONCE YOU REACH A SAFE SPOT!" Ultra Magnus yelled.

Percy whistled and dragged Thomas out of the lab and through the dead planet. Ultra Magnus knew it was time to run with them and Shockwave angrily chased them all. Shockwave was faster as a tank then Magnus as a truck however and sped past him trying to catch those engines. Percy and Thomas were having fun racing across Cybertron. Though it was pretty bumpy like the Magic Railroad used to be, they felt a lot better knowing the Decepticons were losing. They could hear Shockwave firing behind them.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY ENGINES!" Shockwave yelled.

Percy chuffed faster and faster not knowing when exactly Ratchet was activating the groundbridge. They knew nothing about the planet's old highway routes and just kept going. Shockwave was catching up fast and when he could, he jumped high and transformed giving him a further boost.

"YOU'RE MINE THOMAS!" Shockwave snarled landing on his roof.

But just as he did, Percy and Thomas fall into a groundbridge and Shockwave slips off.

"NO!" Shockwave snarled only to get tackled by Magnus into the portal.

_**Sodor...**_

The Autobots were about to storm the bridge when Megatron and a battered Starscream return ready to finish the fight. The Nemesis was taking heavy damage by Predaking from the outside and was tilting forward slowly into a nosedive. Knock Out continued to hide while Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were still fighting the drones. Optimus stayed down on the island with Smokescreen and Wheeljack to help the people and engines.

"You Autobots may have gotten this far. But without Optimus, your victory is fading away quickly." Megatron snarled.

Predaking suddenly appeared breaking through the roof and transforming.

"MEGATRON! NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF MY BROTHERS!" Predaking yelled with rage.

"I'll see to it, THAT YOU JOIN THEM!" Megatron yelled back extending his sword.

They were interrupted when a groundbridge opened and Percy and Thomas bolted through. Megatron and Starscream actually looked horrified at first.

"MISS ME?" Percy said.

With a loud thwack, Percy slammed into Megatron but Starscream was knocked into a wall. He had to laugh though but ended up getting trampled by Shockwave and Ultra Magnus who flew out of the groundbridge. Megatron managed to keep a firm grip over the front of Percy as they slid down the hallways smashing through walls and vehicons. Thomas stayed coupled to Percy and screamed. Megatron, realizing his fusion cannon was taking no effect, attacked Percy by punching his sides and clawing his boiler. It was like a spider attacking a human's face.

"GET HIM OFF ME!" Percy screamed.

Smashing into walls took no effect on the warlord. Megatron mercilessly banged on top of Percy.

"I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FUNNEL AND TEAR YOU APART!" Megatron threatened.

"OW! STOP IT! OW!" Percy screamed.

Bumblebee chased after them hoping Soundwave didn't have anything planned. Soundwave didn't know anything that was going on. But once the engines realized they were getting close to the main room, Thomas hissed.

"Percy, uncouple when I say so! I believe I owe Soundwave something!" Thomas said.

"I'll try, but THIS MECH WON'T GET OFF ME!" Percy said as Megatron had climbed onto the top of Percy and was about to leap at Thomas.

Percy suddenly put on the brakes hard sending Megatron smashing through the main control room doors and straight into Soundwave smashing the monitors. Alarms blared around the Nemesis and Predaking could hear it. He flew towards the front to see what was going on. Soundwave helped up Megatron but looked in horror when he saw Thomas uncoupled from Percy and sliding right at him.

"GOT YA!" Thomas yelled.

_**SMASH!**_

Thomas gets payback when he and Percy steam right into Soundwave and Megatron hard enough to smash the cons right through the front windows of the Nemesis. Thomas and Percy screech to a stop at the edge. But the Nemesis was still tilting down and the engines were getting worried. The Autobots arrived with Shockwave and Starscream chasing them but they all stop when they see Thomas and Percy slowly getting towards the edge.

"THOMAS! PERCY!" Arcee yelled.

"MY EXPERIMENTS!" Shockwave yelled.

Suddenly, Megatron flies back up with a severely damaged Soundwave.

"NOT SO FAST ENGINES!" Megatron snarled firing at the engines.

Shockwave ran over to the backup systems to get the ship upright. But just as he did, it was too late for Thomas and Percy. Megatron's shots were enough to nudge them off the Nemesis and they fell. The Autobots stare in horror as Thomas and Percy plunge to their deaths. It was a very long drop. Megatron watches with excitement as the engines fall screaming. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Shockwave, Soundwave, Starscream, and a late Knock Out just watch. Optimus' optics widened as he sees them coming closer to the ground right in front of Tidmoth sheds where the engines also watched.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Optimus yells running to them.

But just as they were about to meet their doom, Predaking flies over and catches them using all his strength to carry them safely to the ground angering Megatron.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Megatron growled but ended up getting burned by Predaking's fire blast.

"MEGATRON WE MUST FLEE!" Shockwave said.

"NO! WE WILL NOT RETREAT!" Megatron snarled stumbling into the Nemsis floor.

"Forget Project Engine! We will have other victories elsewhere." Starscream sneered.

Arcee, Bumblebee, Magnus and Bulkhead leap out of the Nemesis and land on the ground next to Optimus, Wheeljack and Smokescreen just as the Nemesis turns and leaves the island.

"Glad you are all safe!" Optimus said.

"Yeah, but do we actually have to thank Predaking?" Bulkhead asked.

Predaking was busy talking to Thomas and Percy who were back on the rails. The other engines gathered around cheering on their friends.

"Good job you two!" James said.

"Excellent work!" Edward said.

"Brilliant!" Emily said.

"I never knew you two were so brave!" Henry said.

"You must tell us everything!" Gordon said.

"Please!" Toby said.

"Thomas, Percy, you two are really useful engines." Sir Topham Hatt said.

"Thank you sir!" Thomas and Percy said before they turned to the Autobots.

"Engines, we are thankful for your effort and determination, to stop the Decepticons. I believe Megatron will no longer bother with this island. Especially after the toll it took on them. And for your efforts, you are all now offically members of Team Prime." Optimus smiled.

The engines whistled happily, all except for Thomas who's whistle was damaged.

"Don't worry Thomas, surely Victor can fix you up later!" Percy said.

"Yeah, man what an adventure! I hope your planet is restored soon Autobots!" Thomas said.

"We will find a way, but for now, we must keep the Decepticons from destroying this planet and its inhabitants." Optimus said.

"Optimus, shouldn't we stay and help rebuild?" Arcee asked.

"That won't be necessary!" Predaking stepped up.

"So you think we're just going to go all soft on ya just because you helped saved these guys?" Wheeljack sneered.

"No, but I will be staying here, until our planet is restored. I will help in the rebuilding of this island, no matter how long it takes. These engines have showed me what life is like in other places. And with Project Predacon no longer in effect, I have nowhere else to go. But at least I'll be somewhere...where people care...and may need my help." Predaking looked at Percy with a smile and Percy smiled back.

"We will respect your decision." Optimus said.

"Good, but know this changes nothing between us!" Predaking sneered.

Optimus nodded.

"Ratchet, we are returning!" Optimus said.

A groundbridge opened up and Optimus took a moment to look at all the present engines.

"Goodbye Autobots!" Thomas said.

"Goodbye Thomas, goodbye to you all!" Optimus said.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus walked into the groundbridge and it disappeared. At this point it was nightime.

"So Predaking...you're really staying?" Percy asked.

"Of course, after all, this island is a good place to live!" Predaking said.

"But you'll be returning to Cybertron once it's restored right?" Thomas said.

"I have to...but it doesn't mean I won't try and visit!" Predaking said.

Later that night, Thomas had gotten fully repaired and STH made sure every engine and others like Harold, Bertie and more vehicles were all safe, and they were. All the engines were asleep knowing they had a lot of work to do tomorrow. Thomas was just closing his eyes when he heard a screech. He looked up to see Predaking flying through the sky enjoying the nice cool air.

"He-he, boy...Predaking is going to love being here." Thomas chuckled to himself.

"You got that right!" Came a voice.

"Huh? Percy? I thought you were asleep!"

"Nah, I just couldn't help but watch Predaking fly around!"

"Yeah...me neither!"

"Hey Thomas, you think the Autobots will win the war?"

"I'm sure Percy, I'm sure..."

_~Cue Transformers Prime ending theme credits~_

**_THE_**_ **END...**_

* * *

_**Finally, I'm finished with the reboot. This was way better than the others...thank Hasbro for Predaking. For now, KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
